ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fantastic Fraulein Mumor Superheroine Stage Show
Sunbreeze Festival Special Event Fantastic Fraulein Mumor Superheroine Stage Show (07/25/2008) A long, long time ago, on a starry night different from no other, a lone meteorite fell from the bejeweled sky unbeknownst to the slumbering denizens of Vana'diel. From the superheated core of this extraterrestrial rock emerged an entity of unadulterated evil—the physical manifestation of darkness itself. The name of this twisted being was Ullegore. His sole purpose: the complete and utter eradication of joy and jubilance from the face of the world. And so it was that the self-styled demon king, Ullegore, set out to perpetrate his nefarious plot to plunge Vana'diel into an unending era of eternal gloom. He traversed the world over in search of any opportunity to corrupt the essence of festivals—the pinnacle of celebration in civilization—with bitterness. A wave of his cadaverous hand saw smiles wiped off the faces of unwary festival-goers. Soaring spirits were brought to heel, and minds were instilled with a wretched mélange of sorrow, despair, and regret. With nihilistic pleasure, Ullegore rendered enthralling fireworks limp with dampness, reduced refreshingly sweet snow cones to a sticky dripping mess, and transformed perky, luminescent goldfish into decisively unattractive moat carp. It was when the people were pushed perilously close to the edge of hopelessness that a dauntless defender of justice and all that is good and fun appeared. The name of this indefatigable heroine was Mumor. Her power: the ability to convert the boisterous support of loving fans into a formidable force with which to vanquish evil. An aspiring young starlet, Mumor tirelessly devoted herself to undoing the damage dealt by Ullegore, restoring smiles and laughter to festivals and, in the process, endeared herself to scores of fans with her vivacity and girl-next-door good looks. But it was only a matter of time before she would have to come face to face with this new evil tormenting the realm… “Mumor, my dear! The Sunbreeze Festival on the two central continents will be Ullegore's next target! Make haste, before all is lost!” So ordered by her father, the genius inventor Professor Sarmoega, Mumor hightailed her way to the Sunbreeze Festival in the guise of “Fantastic Fraulein Mumor,” an ordinary stage performer. But nothing could have prepared her for the stifling air of melancholy that pervaded the festival site upon her arrival. In the place of hordes of fans, lining up for a glimpse of their favorite frolicking fraulein, was an oppressive void of deathly silence. “The Sunbreeze Festival will suffer an unimaginable fate if I don't put a stop to Ullegore. But, without my fans here to cheer me on, I'm completely powerless…” Only with the hearty encouragement of her fans will Mumor be able to accumulate sufficient power to unleash her ultimate attack, the Dancing Force, and forever put an end to the evil demon king and his vile aspirations. “Everyone, please lend me your strength! I need you now more than ever!” Mumor is in dire need of your aid! Answer the call by cheering her on in her decisive battle against the irrepressibly evil demon king, Ullegore, at a Sunbreeze Festival stage near you! Currently touring the land as a top-selling stage performer, Mumor is the only daughter of Professor Sarmoega, undisputed genius inventor and head of the Research Institute for Paranormal Phenomenon (RIPP). Her true identity, however, is that of a superpower-imbued fighter who has received special training specifically in preparation for her destined battle against the evil demon king, Ullegore. With her father's miraculous invention, the aptly named “Miracle Wand” in hand, Mumor transforms from an affable if somewhat ungraceful young lady into the irresistibly adorable superheroine, Fantastic Fraulein Mumor. Her claim to fame is the ability to convert the boisterous support of loving fans into a formidable force which, when fully charged, can be used to unleash an ultimate attack against the enemy for massive damage. Event Period From 1:00 am on Friday, August 1 until 1:00 am on Monday, August 18. Locations At nightfall during the event period, adventurers will be able to enjoy an electrifying display of fireworks to the beat of a lively festival tune at the following areas: West Ronfaure / East Ronfaure / Southern San d'Oria / Northern San d'Oria North Gustaberg / South Gustaberg / Bastok Mines / Bastok Markets / Port Bastok West Sarutabaruta / East Sarutabaruta / Windurst Waters / Windurst Walls / Port Windurst / Windurst Woods Eastern Altepa Desert / Western Altepa Desert / Rabao Superheroine Stage Show Cheer on our daintily adorable heroine, Mumor, as she does battle against the evil demon king, Ullegore! Find out more about how to participate in the event by speaking to a moogle near to the show's venues at the following locations: Northern San d'Oria (D-8) / Bastok Markets (G-8) / Windurst Waters (F-5) __NOEDITSECTION__ Sideshow Games A range of fun and exciting sideshow games will be available to sate your festive urges at street stalls at the following locations: Southern San d'Oria (H-9) / Port Bastok (K-8) / Windurst Woods (K-12) Goldfish Scooping Goldfish scooping is back! Try your hand at scooping a lionhead—the Far Eastern fish of legend, or one of the new varieties making an appearance for the first time. The equipment necessary to play can be purchased from vendors at the following locations: West Ronfaure (G-10) / South Gustaberg (E-8) / East Sarutabaruta (H-8) / Rabao (F-7) Moogle Teleportation Service A free teleportation service will be available to players equipped with a bathing suit set (top and bottom) obtainable as a prize from participating in the abovementioned stage show. Talk to a moogle posted at one of the following locations to be whisked away to any of the other two areas to continue your festive endeavors! Southern San d'Oria (I-8) / Port Bastok (L-7) / Windurst Woods (K-10) Sunbreeze Festival Exclusives Been kicking yourself for missing out on picking up exclusive items like bathing suits and yukata from previous editions of the Sunbreeze Festival? Your days of self-loathing will soon be over! All these items will be available for purchase from moogles at the locations listed below, so don't miss this rare opportunity to complete your festival goods collection! Northern San d'Oria (D-8) / Port Bastok (L-8) / Windurst Waters (G-10) See Also *Sunbreeze Festival 2008 *Sunbreeze Festival 2008/Guide